random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bowser
This place had very humble beginnings. This was a place where a group of friends and acquaintances from a certain other wiki could run around with their imagination free. It was all it was. As life continued on through the years, these friends grew up and their actions were reflected on the wiki itself. Barely less than a year since this wiki's creation around the Winter of 2010 - 2011, the wiki was advertised on Wikia's Spotlight as a means to bring in new users to help keep the place going. These older users, with an exception of very few including yours truly, had left this place as they had been more busy writing the story of their lives than ever. New users began flowing through the year of 2011 with names you would recognize like "Faves", "Comp", "TS", "ACF", and so on. The wiki started to enter its prime with amazing new ideas and projects coming from the community, and this lasted from 2011 to 2013. Best of all, these users formed a big mutual circle. They bonded and became genuine friends. Most importantly, one way or another, they bonded almost as if they were living with each other like siblings- brothers and sisters! Starting in late 2013 however, the winds of change began to blow on the wiki. Life had thrown these users into some really tough challenges. This sparked many changes on how some of these users behaved and their change of attitude. Some may have even seemed like a completely different person ever since then! Since then, not much ideas and inspiration transpired. However through this, these users began to mature as they continued to struggle with life. With this, some of these users left this place to continue on with their lives. Others have stayed as 2014 brought in quite a slew of new users. These new users however, were different than these older users. Many of the old users found some of these users annoying and never really gave thought of their contributions to this place. However, these older users were still changing and eventually, these old users were about as much as bored and disgusted by each others' contributions. With this, more of these old users started to leave as well, with this wiki being some kind of inactive hell. Come 2015, most of the older users had left as well as some of the users from 2014. With barely any "pleasant" activity going on especially recently, this wiki has been considered "a dump". Some of the older users that had stayed had just planned on or already has moved on from this place while these newer users do whatever they want here. As some of you may know, or most of you may not, this coming March 15 marks the wiki's 5th anniversary since its creation in 2010. Believe it or not, this wiki will be half a decade old in less than a month. The wiki has seen lots of many changes throughout its history. Most of the older users since 2011 - 2012 had gone and left, leaving it up to the newer users of what should become of this place. Hopefully, 2015 may mark a new beginning that the wiki has needed since the end of 2013. To help make this come into fruition, a new bureaucrat will be added to this wiki's current mod roster on March 15; one that would surely help guide this wiki's future and can associate with the newer users. ---- Personally, I don't know if I'm going to stay here that much longer as well. I've been very busy with other things as of late, so I don't really have a lot of time to hang around here as much as I would like. However, it's not like I'm gonna permanently leave this place anytime soon (at least this year anyway). Maybe in the spare time I do have, I could stay in chat just for the reason of "because I can". Maybe I could finish up these last projects I have up in here. Who knows? In any case I ever leave this wiki "permanently" without even noticing, then I'll already say this to save the trouble: For any of the older users who know me well (in which I probably know you well then) who are reading this, thanks for being actual friends to me. For any of the newer users who I'm not that familiar of, keep on doing what you're doing! Stay awesome! No really, stay awesome. Bless all of you in your lives. My time is up. cya Category:Blog posts Category:Important Stuff